


【及岩】杀手阿一/It's nice to be alive.

by StoneElephantInTheWood (sj503841764)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj503841764/pseuds/StoneElephantInTheWood
Summary: 及岩黑帮AU的短车车岩泉的乳环
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 13





	【及岩】杀手阿一/It's nice to be alive.

“那么——”

汇报完工作的岩泉，停顿了一会儿以后，话锋一转。他绕过了办公桌，边走边利索地解开领带、脱掉黑色的西装外套。衣物被随意的扔到了一边，而走到及川面前时，他解起了腰带，三下五除二地褪下西裤，露出了未穿内衣的、裸露的下半身。颜色浅淡的性器隐藏在衬衫的下摆下面，伴随补发摇晃的性器前端上金属的反光一闪而过。岩泉在及川面前站定，用灰绿色的眼睛居高临下地看着他，带着一副毋庸置疑地口气平淡地说：“做吧。”

及川嬉笑着眯起了眼睛，快乐地看着面前的岩泉。他斜倚着右边的手臂，靠在沙发扶手上，漫不经心地说：“嗯？要怎么做呢，小岩？要不要教教我？”

灰绿色眼珠上方黑色的细眉皱了皱。不过很快，岩泉就向前一步，跨上了及川的大腿，半倚在他的胯上。及川的性器已经半勃，正抵在岩泉的会阴处，散发着热量。岩泉拉开了及川的裤链，掏出了那块还没有完全苏醒的软肉。及川依旧一副气定神闲的懒散样子。他看着岩泉，看着岩泉从上往下解开了自己的衬衫，露出他被小麦色皮肤包裹着的结实肌肉，两粒深粉色的乳头，银色的短钉横穿而过，只在乳尖两侧露出小小的圆球，乳头在空气中已经立了起来，周围起了小小的鸡皮疙瘩。接着是劲瘦的腰身，下腹，以及沉默地垂在胯下的阴茎。及川用下流的眼神视奸着从岩泉那颜色浅淡的龟头上一穿而过的金属圆环，以及聚集在马眼的那一滴前液。  
“什么时候打的？小岩，真的很淫荡。”

岩泉不置可否。他的手指现在放在了自己的性器官上，横穿过敏感的龟头的阴环上，轻轻地自慰起来。

几乎是一瞬间，岩泉发出了颤抖的叹息声。

“哈啊……”

他的阴茎很快就充血挺立了起来，前液不停地随着他的手指的前后动作流出，几乎就像女孩，阴茎和手指很快就变得湿漉漉的。岩泉的嘴里不断溢出甘美的叹息声，接着、他的手指拉了拉龟头上的银环——

“嗯嗯——”

苦闷的声音在鼻腔里震荡着，岩泉灰绿色的眼睛立刻蒙上了一层雾水，好像一块要融化的冰一样。及川看着他动作，眼神变暗。接着，岩泉将已经沾满了前端淫液的手指摸索地伸向股间的小穴。早已尝过人事的小穴很轻松地纳入了两根手指，接着他摸索着、挖弄着最让他感觉到甜美的地方——

“噫呀——”

他几乎是在触碰到前列腺的那一瞬间发出了就算遭受拷问也绝对不会发出的尖锐气音。岩泉扭动着上半身，一只手不停地在后穴里插弄着舒服的地方，而另一只手则不停地抚慰着勃起的前端，拉着穿过龟头的阴环。他的眼睛水汪汪的，已经完全融化成了墨绿色，无意识地咬着下嘴唇，脸颊红扑扑的，布满了甜美又苦闷的表情。他的胯部淫荡地摇晃着，蹭着及川逐渐完全勃起的阴茎。

接着，他的身体突然痉挛了起来，白色的精水从尿道口淅淅沥沥地溢出，好像女人的潮吹那样；他翻动着眼珠，发出了无声的尖叫，头向后扬起，接着在高潮结束后，虚弱地落回在及川身上。

他坐在及川身上大口大口的喘着气，脸烧得通红，眼睛里满是迷茫的水雾。

及川略带嘲讽地看着他，笑了笑。

“不得了，小岩。两分钟后不到就潮吹了。”

岩泉还失神着，喘息着，似乎根本听不到及川在说什么。

“小岩，我的小岩。穿上西装时是多么冷酷无情。你的敌人叫你什么来着？杀手阿一？他们知道你脱掉西装以后基本上就是个稍微摸摸就能高潮的贱货吗？”

岩泉似乎抬起眼瞪了及川一眼，但依旧一言不发。

及川的手探向了依旧因为高潮而收缩着的岩泉的后穴，轻松地插了进去，轻轻地搅动起来。

“噫呀——”

岩泉因为这种过度刺激发出了尖锐的喉音。他不舒服地抵着及川的阴茎扭动着，却没有躲避及川的手。

“他们拷问你时真不应该用拷打的方式。他们就应该打开你的双腿，狠狠地操进你的屁股，用不了一分钟你就会变成一条渴求精液和阴茎的狗，你说是不是，阿一？”

岩泉咬紧了牙关。他说：“及川、啊……要操、哈啊、就赶紧操……”

“你哪一次求欢我不会满足你呢，小岩？”及川略带遗憾地说：“贪婪又好色的小洞，永远都那么能吃。”他依旧漫不经心地挖弄着岩泉的后穴。岩泉射过一次的阴茎很快又站了起来，颤颤巍巍地吐着前液。

“嗯嗯啊……哈啊……”

就是这种等级的刺激也能够让岩泉的身体颤抖起来，他的下半身已经是顶级敏感的性感带了。但是这些不痛不痒的快感对岩泉来说还远远不够。及川知道这一点。他的嘴角泛起一个邪恶的微笑，深得发黑的眼睛定定看着岩泉，说：  
“求我，我就给你真正想要的。”

而岩泉，总会在这种时刻失去尊严。

* * *

心满意足的及川让岩泉翘起屁股，靠在自己的办公桌上，而及川自己则在抽屉里翻找着，最后拿出了一串细细的银色长链。那串链条从中间的一个圆环开始，分成了长度不一的三条延伸出去，且在每条末尾都有一个小小的夹子。现在，及川把三条中的两条夹在了岩泉已经红肿起来的乳头上，剩下一条则垂到胯下，夹在了岩泉龟头上的阴环上。接着，及川欣赏起了自己的作品：银色总是很衬托岩泉的肤色，拉扯着两边乳头的T字形银链垂下，最后被岩泉勃起的阴茎弯出一个弧度。接着，及川从岩泉的背后，一手按着他的腰肢，另一只手拽着银链，狠狠地操入了湿热的小穴的深处。

岩泉喜欢粗暴、享受粗暴，他喜欢及川操他就像操某种没有知觉的死物。每一次及川这样操他时都会让他想起他们十五岁第一次做爱的那天：那天他们在下着暴雨的泥地里打滚，带着杀死对方的力度把拳头挥向对方。岩泉从小拳头就刁钻而凶暴，同时不知疼痛，不怕受伤；而及川则防御着、像蛇一样观察着、伺机寻到把对方一击毙命的机会。最后及川靠着将地下的泥水甩到对方眼睛里获得的短暂优势，忍受着断掉的肋骨和鼻子传来的剧痛，将自己苍白而结实的大腿缠上了岩泉的脖子，一直绞着他，把他绞到窒息、昏迷，甚至差一点绞死他——至少当时及川真的以为他死了。当及川血液里疯狂的肾上腺素退却时，他那双因为冰冷的雨水而失去知觉的双腿才感觉到了岩泉身体那无生机的软绵。尚未消退的愤怒、和如洪水般冲入脑中的痛苦混合成了一种疯狂。他大喊着岩泉的名字，翻过他的身体，拥抱他，摇晃他，亲吻他，不停地吻他，流着眼泪，在冰冷的肮脏雨水中，插入他的后穴里，发疯般地操着他。他大喊着：“小岩、小岩、小岩”，痛哭流涕，撕心裂肺地喊叫着，直到——

“……及川……嗯啊……”

趴在桌子上岩泉声音沙哑地喊出他的名字，转过头来看着他，露出那双过分性感的眼睛。眼泪和唾液因为快感而无法自控地流下，因为过于激烈的快感而濒死。及川看着那道湿润的泪痕，爱意和施虐欲更甚，他狠狠拉住了手中的链子，岩泉立刻因为剧痛扬起了身子，发出了尖锐的悲鸣。

就是这样，岩泉，他的婊子。及川可以操死他，然后再把他从死里操活。岩泉的后穴紧紧地绞着他，因为每一次疼痛而紧紧收缩，或者是一阵突发的痉挛，及川因而得知小岩又一次因为激烈的抽插（或者疼痛）而高潮。白色的精水在地上聚成了一小滩，及川抱住岩泉的腰，然后难舍难分地啃咬他的肩膀、他的脖颈——他想把他拆吃入腹。

“怎样。”他说，在上气不接下气的间隙。“小岩，怎样？爽不爽？”他说，又狠狠地在岩泉的屁股上抽了一巴掌：“屁股夹紧点！你真是被干松了，小岩。”或者“好好吃下我的鸡巴。”他胡言乱语着各种各样羞辱的话，在岩泉的背后留下一道又一道的血痕，或者又一次抓住银链，扯痛他的乳头和阴茎，扯得小岩扬起后颈，痛呼出声。因为小岩喜欢这样。

及川喜欢这样。

终于他抑制不住地将岩泉翻过身，从正面进入他的后穴，然后嘴唇撕扯着他的嘴唇。岩泉被他干得翻白眼，控制不了自己的身体，甚至失禁了，每插一下，前端就会漏出混着精液的尿液。可是好爽，及川爽快得快要疯掉，他把岩泉的嘴唇咬出了血，却感觉到了一种纯洁和温柔，一种圣洁，插入岩泉的感觉，插入那处湿软的、收缩个不停的小穴的感觉，就像插入了子宫里，插入了他该回去的地方。这种过于舒爽的感觉让他想流泪。

“小岩……”

及川最终射精了。浓稠的白浊一下下射入了岩泉的体内深处，射精时他死死地抱紧了岩泉，一滴眼泪顺着睫毛滴落在岩泉肩上。他喃喃道：

“别走。”

* * *

而岩泉，从快感的恍惚中醒来，拍打着及川的脸颊。他说：  
“千万不要忘记，你走到哪里，我永远在你身边。”


End file.
